71699 Thunder Raider
71699 Thunder Raider is a LEGO Ninjago set that released on January 1, 2020 as apart of Ninjago: Legacy Wave 2. Description The Thunder Raider (71699) with 5 minifigures is the perfect cool toy for kids who love Ninja Mechs and vehicles. This is a 2-in-1 adventure toy that presents a world of exciting play possibilities. Children can build the bulked-up vehicle and then choose to detach the mech from the back and share the fun with friends by playing with one ninja toy each. The perfect LEGO® gift for kids Kids can celebrate the rich history of LEGO NINJAGO® by building this cool Legacy ninja mech playset, which is an upgraded version of the action toy from season 3 of the TV series. Kids can recreate famous battles between the ninjas and Overlord and the Nindroid Warrior. The best building toys for kids LEGO NINJAGO ninja playsets let kids enter an action-packed fantasy world where they can indulge in imaginative play as the mini ninjas take on the forces of evil. Kids will be completely enthralled as they role-play with ninja builds, NINJAGO mechs, cars, dragons and temples. * The LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy Thunder Raider 2-in-1 action toy can be built into a bulked-up vehicle before detaching a powerful Ninja Mech from the back. Kids love the world of possibilities on offer with this LEGO toy. * This ninja playset includes a NINJAGO® vehicle with detachable ninja mech and 5 minifigures: Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Overlord and Nindroid Warrior. Children will be thrilled to create stories with these ninja action figures. * Detach the LEGO® NINJAGO® mech to reveal 2 missiles. The mech has a spring-shooter in each arm ready to fire and the ninja action figures have an array of weapons: Lloyd has a silver katana and Overlord has a chainsaw. * This 576-piece ninja toy is a fun building task for boys and girls aged 8+ and makes a great Xmas gift or LEGO® gift for any occasion. The toy playset inspires kids to embrace imaginative play with their favorite ninjas. * LEGO® NINJAGO® action toys are the perfect size to play with at home or take with you for fun on the go. Thisninja build is 5” (15cm) high, 5” (14cm) long and 6” (16cm) wide. * No batteries are required for this adventure construction set – it’s fueled by kids’ love of NINJAGO ® and their desire to play out fun scenes. There is no time for the Overlord to hide from the ninja warriors! * Looking for the ideal LEGO® gift for a young builder? Then this is it! The building bricks come with simple-to-follow instructions making it quick and easy to have your ninja playset ready for action. * LEGO® NINJAGO® adventure construction sets provide kids with a gateway to an exciting world of fantasy action where they can create stories with their favorite ninjas as they take on the forces of darkness. * LEGO® bricks have met the highest industry standards for more than 60 years, ensuring they are always consistent, and easily pull apart every time. LEGO bricks always deliver quality – on Earth or in NINJAGO® city! * These LEGO® building bricks and pieces have been relentlessly tested and meet the highest global safety and quality standards. LEGO building kits guarantee peace of mind for kids and adults. Notes *This set is a Legacy remake of 70723 Thunder Raider. **It is larger and more detailed than the original. **The original only included Jay, Cole, and a Nindroid Warrior, while this set includes them, in addition to Lloyd and The Overlord. *The Lightning Offroader originally appeared in "The Surge." Gallery 71699 Thunder Raider Box Backside.png 71699 Thunder Raider.png 71699 Thunder Raider 2.jpg 71699 Thunder Raider 3.jpg Legacy Wave 2 Jay Minifigure.png|Exclusive Jay minifigure Legacy Wave 2 Cole Minifigure.png|Exclusive Cole minifigure Legacy Wave 2 Lloyd Minifigure.png|Lloyd minifigure Legacy Overlord Minifigure.png|Overlord minifigure Legacy Nindroid Warrior Minifigure.png|Nindroid Warrior minifigure Legacy Overlord Minifigure 2.png 71699_alt6.jpg imagenindeoid.jpg|Nindroid Face 2 Uh oh stinky.jpg|Nindroid Face 2 (Unmasked) Building Instructions * 71699 Thunder Raider (1) * 71699 Thunder Raider (2) Category:Ninjago Category:2020 Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Ninja Category:Nindroids Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Legacy Category:Earth Category:Energy Category:Lightning